Never Challenge A Lovesick Turtle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana comes down to the sewers when the turtles have had a rough day and are in their mating season. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them. Also, this story is with the 2014 Ninja Turtles, but Fanfiction doesn't have a category for it, so it's under the cartoons for now.
**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Nickelodeon studios and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

 **Never Challenge A Lovesick Turtle**

Dana was excited that she was going to be able to spend time with the turtles. They were her family and definitely the best friends she ever had. Little did she know, they had a rough day though. They had fought the Shredder earlier that day and they were a bit grumpy.

"OW! Not so hard, LEO!"

"I'm trying to bandage you up, Raph!"

"Mikey, watch your fingers!"

"Well, you moved, dude!" Mikey snapped at Donnie. As Dana walked in, she saw all of them were at each other's throats.

"Uh…guys…,"

"WHAT?!" All of them said in an angry tone. That made Dana walk backwards in fear; last thing she wanted to do was make the turtles angrier!

"Um…maybe I better come back another time." She whispered as she turned around and began to run out.

"Whoa! Hold on, Dana!" Leonardo called as he leaped in front of her and she went crashing into his large chest. "Easy…we're just a bit frustrated that Shredder got away and our mating season makes us moody."

"And not to mention he almost sliced us to ribbons," added Raph.

"But still, we didn't mean to scare you." Leonardo cooed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked deep into his eyes and then she turned away, very shyly. The other turtles chuckled as Leonardo turned her face back to look at him. Absentmindedly, she rubbed a soft part on the side of his shell. His eyes widened and he went stiff for a moment.

"Oh, wow…," Raph laughed.

"She didn't mean to guys, but she touched Leo's weak spot." Mikey gasped. At that moment, Leo smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't know what you just did…do you?"

"Um…no…,"

"You just basically told me that you wanted to be my mate," Leo smiled, now kissing her more eagerly on her lips. Dana gasped in shock and then turned to run, much to his surprise.

"Why did she run from me?" Leonardo whispered.

"I think Dana is nervous about being in another relationship; you all remember her other boyfriend."

"Yes, he was an abusive jerk. I gotta find her." Leo responded as he took off after her. Dana sat quietly in the darkness of the sewers when she heard, heavy but gentle footsteps.

"Where are you?" A deep voice cooed.

"I'm…over here…," she said softly. She turned around and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Leonardo looking at her deeply, his blue eyes filled with concern. He then gently picked her up and took her to the living room.

"Dana…I am not here to push you. But I do want you to know that I care about you. I know you've had a few bad relationships but I want you to know that I am here for you." He whispered in her ear.

"I know you are, Leo; I just don't want a man right now. Men are jerks…," Dana said in a frustrated tone. He knew she didn't mean it towards him personally; she was just angry. He smiled warmly and then walked behind her.

"Not all men are jerks…and to prove it…I'm gonna get you to take those words back…,"

"What?! I would never take it back!"

"Oh, really?" He asked. He then began to gently nip her on her neck and on her ears. Dana's eye shot wide open and she tried to squirm away.

"Not so fast…," Leo responded, now turning her around and nipping at her Adam's apple.

"S-Stop it!" Dana gasped, trying not to giggle.

"Sounds like you don't want me to." He smirked as he kept nibbling.

"L-LEO!"

"Hmmm?"

"Y-You're…"

"Take it back, Dana…that's an order…," he cooed, now rubbing her sides and nuzzling her neck.

"I-I won't…,"

"I said…take…it back…," he whispered as he now began to kiss her fiercely on her lips while wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He was kissing her so hard that his teeth almost scratched her lips! After a few moments, he let her up for air, but kept his arms wrapped around her.

"L-Leo, I'm sorry…I just…,"

"Shhhh… there is nothing to be sorry about…but I want you to know that I love you. Will you give me a chance?" He asked, now rubbing her hands on the front of his shell to show her that he trusted her.

"Yes, Leo. And I do take back what I said. Not all men are bad and I believe you just may be the one for me," she smiled as Leo pulled her closer and their foreheads touched; she then kissed him on his cheek.

"And before the night is over, I will make sure you DO know that I'm the one for you." He smiled in a flirtatious manner. And with those words, he threw her over his shoulder and headed off deeper into the sewers. For the rest of the night, you could only hear laughter as Dana was given nothing but love from her new boyfriend.

"I love you, Leo," she whispered as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"And I love you too," he whispered as he kissed her gently on her head.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Cherrybloom123!**

 **To guestsurprise: You did awesome with this one. Also, Blair93 asked me to ask you if you could continue the Sharp Tooth story as they really like it and were hoping for more. Would you, please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
